scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy
Transcript The episode begins at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. The gang's all here, and so are the clay masterpieces of every monster they've encountered. Velma: 'Good work, guys! We've been able succeed solving a lot of mysteries whenever we're together. '''Shaggy: '''But like, Velma, why're we here anyway? '''Velma: '''Yeah, I was getting to that point. The thing is, that recently, my parents found out about an haunted house. '''Scooby: '''Again?! '''Velma: '''But this one is quite a mystery! And it has got a mysterious origins as well. Listen! (holds up a piece of paper with some writings in clear English) It was built in 1900 and was owned by a married couple. It was believe to be build under a cemetery due to the architect's fault. Thus it had some mysterious feeling around and is haunted by not only one but a thousand ghosts. '''Shaggy: '''We encountered many haunted places and houses, but this seems to be the scariest of em' all! Zoinks! '''Scooby: '''Reah! '''Fred: '(confidently) Well, gang. We've got a mystery to solve! '''Velma: '''And definitely, the spookiest one! ''What's New, Scooby Doo?' '' The gang reach the haunted house, which is covered with blood, a skeleton hanging outside the window and different rooms in it with one room still lighted on and suddenly turned off by itself. '''Daphne: '''This is definitely the spookiest one! '''Shaggy: '''Yeah, with that room with a ghost standing inside it! '''Fred: '''Fear no more, gang! Here we come! Shaggy, Scooby and Velma check out the mansion, while me and Daphne see if we can find something in the backyard and the front gate. '''Daphne: '''Oh, Fred. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma entered the mansion and found a statue of a bald man holding something which seems missing. '''Velma: '''Hmm, according to my book, if we put a circular object here, it will give us a piece of moon which will help us I guess. '''Shaggy: '''Hmm, like, what about Scooby Snacks? '''Velma: '''Scooby Snacks is not a circular object, Shaggy. But, we can surely fit my globe here. '''Shaggy: '''Like, you carry that globe everywhere? '''Scooby: '''Reah, and I rearned rumans ron't rarry globes. '''Velma: '''No silly, I just found it laying around the floor and picked it up. The three kept the globe and found a piece of moon which attracted another which came floating and got conjoined. The three climbed upstairs and found a gargoyle ready to attack them. '''Shaggy: '(scared) Like, zoinks! Shaggy and Scooby hid behind a mirror resulting in Gargoyle's death. 'Shaggy: '(confused) Like, what happened? '''Velma: '''My book says if Gargoyles see themselves in a mirror, as you can see, they die. The three unlock a door and found a great dark ball of Dark Matter which started absorbing them when Scooby and Shaggy accidentally destroyed it with a dagger lying at a nearby desk. As a result, the matter exploded resulting in bright sunlight with the two heroes stuck in the middle of time and space thus ending the episode.